


Cadenza

by rubric



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo as Chiaki Shinichi, Musicians, Orchestra, Piano, Please Watch Nodame Cantabile (Live Action) If You Love The Kylo Vibe With Music, Rey as Noda Megumi, nodame cantabile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubric/pseuds/rubric
Summary: Rey's a talented but unconventional piano prodigy at Niima Conservatory.  Ben Solo is a genius aspiring young conductor, but he's insufferable, destructive, and impossible to work with.When Dr. Kenobi makes them collaborate, sparks will fly.-----YET ANOTHER ORCHESTRA/CLASSICAL MUSIC AU!Shamelessly inspired by Nodame Cantabile and the following other (much better written) Reylo AUs:The Food of LoveandI Due FiumiPS RATING MAY CHANGE!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. NO FOOD IN THE PRACTICE ROOMS

It’s already five minutes past 3, and Rey is knocking on the door of the practice room.

Of course, they are designed to be sound proof, so she gets no response. 

Should she just go in?It’s her first week at Niima Conservatory, and she’s not quite sure of the etiquette.She _definitely_ (furiously double checking the email now) booked practice room #206, for two hours on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 3pm.

She peers through the thick, narrow glass window.Yup, there’s definitely there’s someone there:She see’s the back of a mussy head of black hair, and a broad set of shoulders neatly wrapped in a black button down, seated at the piano.She tries one more knock.

Seven minutes past now. _Welp, here goes nothing. S_ he balances her tote of music, a soft drink, and the leftovers of a bagged Chipotle burrito in her left hand, and turns the door open with her right.

“Ahem.”

When the man turns to her, she expects an apology.Something about, “Sorry, I didn’t realize the time! I must have cut into your practice hours.”

Or maybe just: “Hi, I’m <insert name here>, nice to meet you.”

What she did NOT expect to hear was:

“You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me.”

He’s staring at her with a look of disgust, like she’s got literal shit smeared all over her face and she— _oh shoot_ , maybe she does. 

Without thinking, Rey tucks her shoulder up and rubs her chin into her sleeve (S _omething greenish? Guacamole? That green salsa maybe?)._ She glances back up with a sheepish grin on her face.

The man, who would certainly be attractive if he wasn’t still scowling at her, makes an actual snort in her direction and waits.Nothing else. 

Rey attempts to manager her temper.“Um, I’m sorry. This is actually my time—“ 

The man interrupts.“You’re not going to actually eat that in here, are you?This is a fifty thousand dollar piano.Get that—,” pointing at her Chipotle bag,”—out of here.”

Now Rey’s really pissed.“I’m sorry, _sir_.I didn’t realize you were the _piano_ _police_ , but for the record, I’ve already eaten.These are my leftovers for later, since I won’t have time before my shift to grab another meal.I was gonna place them—,“ she scans the room, “—over there, on that chair.But if that’s not far enough for you, I’m sure I can find somewhere more suitable… maybe, say…. up YOUR _ASS_?”

This was not how she expected her first encounter with another student ( _oh god, I hope he’s not a professor_ ), to go. 

The man stands up, finally, pushing the bench away, and oh boy is he tall.He’s also young.His face, while currently fixed in a scowl, is striking, framed quite nicely by those flowing black locks she had earlier spied from behind. 

Without another word, he snatches his iPad off of the stand, along with several scribbled scores, placing them in an expensive looking Prada briefcase. 

_Of course.He’s got to be a fucking teacher. I’m dead._

He also grabs a violin case ( _how many instruments does he play?_ ) from the corner of the room, giving her another black look as he leaves.

Rey sits at the piano, and takes a breath. 

The piano _was_ beautiful, especially compared to the instrument she had at home, a (several-times) handed-down upright that had seen better days. 

She resolves to make use of her remaining hour and fourty-nine minutes, and not let some know-it-all music prick ruin her day. _No matter how hot he was._

———

_~6 months later~_

Of all the things Rey loves about Niima Conservatory, Rey loves most her lessons with Dr. Kenobi. 

He came highly recommended from her former teacher, Luke, plus his renowned career as a conductor spoke for itself. Why Kenobi singled her out, she wasn’t sure.There were so many talented students here.But she sure wasn’t going to question it.

Frankly, she’s excited to be here at all, especially at the ripe age of 22, having only began playing piano in her early teens.But Luke believed in her, encouraged her through her doubts. He pulled a lot of strings to get her the audition, and then the scholarship came through.And here she was, pursuing her love of music — a dream she never thought she’d achieve given her background.

Rey sprints across campus to get to Dr Kenobi’s office in the Chandrila Building, Room 403.It’s not near the rest of the typical classrooms, in fact it’s attached to the performance hall, which always makes it a challenge to get to. 

But hey, exercise is exercise, and Rey takes the opportunity to enjoy the beautiful day.

Finding the door to Dr. Kenobi’s office cracked open, Rey pushes her way in.

It’s more of an office than a practice studio or classroom, and a grand one at that. It never fails to awe her. 

There’s a desk, littered with scores, and the room itself is expansive from floor to ceiling, at least 2 floors high. On the far wall, there’s a loft with bookshelves, and a spiral staircase.In the middle, two Steinway concert grands sit on a Persian rug, side by side. It’s like a musical Hogwarts wet dream. Dr Kenobi clearly has some friends in high places here.

That said: maybe Rey’s FAVORITE part of her lesson is fact that Dr. Kenobi always, without fail, leaves some snack for her on the table near his desk. 

Usually it’s cookies, but often times more luxurious pickings, e.g. leftover catered sandwiches from a board meeting.She makes it a point to arrive early enough to raid the food and clean up before her lesson.

Today she hits the jackpot.There’s half a tray of an expensive looking cheese and charcuterie plate.Rey loads up a small paper plate with salami, some gouda, and other treats, and gets to work.She’s sucking on a cornichon (I mean, who doesn’t love a sour baby pickle) when she hears the door open. 

Smile ready, she raises her head to greet her favorite instructor.

Instead, her face drops.It’s _that man_ from her first day.Mr. Fucking Piano Police. 

Like before, he’s dressed in black button up and grey slacks, carrying that expensive briefcase, and sporting what looks like a legit Submariner watch.All-in-all, extremely put together.Like a supervillain.

In other words, the opposite of “I live in yoga pants” Rey, still sweating from her rush to get here from across campus, and now presently covered in cheese crumbs. 

Once again, she involuntarily wipes her hands on her dress.

The only solace Rey takes is the fact Mr. Handsome Piano Asshole looks equally shocked to see her.

”It’s you,” he scoffs. 

Of course, his eyes immediately go to the plate in her hand.“I mean, seriously?Where did you even get that?Do you just walk around campus scavenging free meals?” 

She’s about to open her mouth to say something she will inevitably regret, when fortunately, Dr Kenobi walks in.

The kindly old man laughs, having overheard part of the conversation.“It’s fine, Ben. Those are leftovers from the donor event.I always encourage Rey to grab something.Look at her, she can hardly get enough to eat.” His eyes twinkle with affection. 

Dr Kenobi appraises them both before sitting at the piano near the door. “Anyway, dear Rey, wash your hands, let’s get started! This is Ben, by the way,” nodding in Mr. Piano Police’s direction.

“I have something interesting planned for today,” he continues.

_Oh no.Rey thinks.Please don’t tell me that jerk is my new teacher._

Rey returns from the bathroom and finds Ben sitting in a straight-backed chair near the pianos, arms crossed and brooding. 

Rey sits down at her typical piano, the one at the far side of the room, putting some distance between herself and “Ben” the buzzkill. 

Dr. Kenobi starts.“Rey, why don’t you play something for Ben here.Doesn’t have to be what we’re working on.Anything you want.”

Rey feels herself start to sweat.What to pick?If Ben is as anal and opinionated with music as he is with say, bringing bagged leftovers into a practice studio, this wasn’t going to be easy.He looks like a dude that, for better or worse, _knows his shit._

Rey didn’t come from a history of classical music study.Her childhood in the foster system meant coming to music later in life.Her first experience with a piano was when she was 14, when Luke volunteered lessons at her group home. She hates the word “prodigy” but the piano just made sense to her from the very first time she touched the keys.Luke took her under his wing, and from there, piano became an all-consuming part of her life.

Normally, Rey would pick something light and joyful.Music that was an affirmation of the good she saw in the world, a foil to all the struggles she had to overcome. 

Nothing about this “Ben” character, however, screams joy.She finds herself attempting to cater to her audience.How does one go about choosing a piece for an arrogant supervillain? Should she go with something technically impressive, a Chopin etude?

 _So what? He’s got great hair. You don’t have to impress him,_ Rey chides herself.

She begins the first part of the op 25 “Winter Wind” etude, not even through the first four measures of the opening theme when she feels a soft hand on her back.She stops playing. 

From the other side of the room, Ben smirks. 

_He probably thinks I can’t even play it_ , Rey fumes.

“Not that, child,” Dr Kenobi says gently.“Why don’t you try the Haydn Sonata in D major. The one you played at the audition.”

Rey breathes. The Haydn Sonata in D Major, Hob:XVI/37, is one of the pieces she’s played the longest. The first “big” thing she performed when working with Luke.It’s not a showboat piece, but it’s a piece Rey loves for its unbridled joy.

She glances at Ben, who doesn’t respond but slouches in the chair, which is dominated by his hulking figure.He looks bored.

_Does he actually have his fucking phone out?_

Rey, refusing to let a jerk ruin one of her favorite pieces of music, takes a sharp inhale, closes her eyes and _plays._

When she opens her eyes after resolving the last chord in the _Presto_ movement, she looks at Ben. 

His posture has completely changed.He’s upright, the phone dropped to one side.He’s staring openly now, like he’s seeing her for the first time.

“So Ben,” Dr Kenobi begins. “What did you think of Rey’s playing?” 

He’s still staring at her. 

“Her technique is decent.Good clarity and brilliance.She captures the style,” he manages.There’s practiced arrogance in his tone as he recites, “The first movement is technically too fast for _Allegro con brio,_ and the third movement was about as _Presto_ as a walk with my eight year old Berner. I heard many things that were * _not*_ in the original score.”The way he says it is NOT a compliment. 

Rey blushes.She knows her performances are, well, unconventional.Once the music is in her head, it seems to take on a life of its own. 

All attempts by Luke to get her to conform strictly to the written score resulted in mutual frustration, and usually with her in tears. It’s not that she didn’t try, her brain just wouldn’t allow it, and invented new melodies and harmonies almost unconsciously when she performed. Luke eventually gave up trying.

Dr. Kenobi?Oddly, never mentioned it.

“All right,” Dr. Kenobi continues.“But what did you think of her _music_?” 

There’s a strange light in Ben’s eyes, and his voice softens. “It’s a brilliant sun on a winter day. Charming.Inventive.I was never bored.” 

At his words, Rey feels something unfamiliar and electric course through her chest.

“Rey, why don’t you try the third movement again? This time, a little faster for our friend.”

Rey repeats the third movement.Ben is rigid, listening with his eyes closed.He stays that way far past the moment the final chord dies out, as if the music was still lingering somewhere and he was trying to capture it back with concentration alone. 

“Good. But it was better the first time,” he admits.

———

It turns out, having Ben critique her performance was not actually Dr. Kenobi’s plan.Not all of it, at least.

“You’ve got to be joking.Besides, you know I performed that when I was fourteen.”

“And if I recall, you struggled with it then.”

“I don’t like Mozart,” Ben snarls. _He’s lying._ Rey recalls his face from earlier.“We should do the Tchaikovsky 1. It’s a standard for the competition in Vienna.Or at least the Shostakovich 2.”

Besides, that’s not the only issue,” he continues.“She—”, furiously pointing at Rey, “—can’t play with an orchestra.”

“And why not?”Dr Kenobi quips.

“She improvised at least 4 different sections in the Haydn, and took _many_ other liberties with what was written. Moreover, she played the same movement with different phrasing AND notes the second time around!”

“She’ll play the Mozart Piano Concerto #21, with you conducting,” Dr Kenobi firmly insists. 

“Not happening.”

“Ben, I’m afraid, you don’t have much of a choice, “ Kenobi offers playfully.“You’re my problem now, remember?Besides, no one else will work with you.None of our aspiring soloists, nor the Advanced Orchestra group.I’ve pulled together an ensemble from the lower grades, students I think have promise.If you want to conduct at Niima, this is your only option.”

“Did Luke put you up to this?”Ben asks. _He knows Luke?_

 _“_ Why would Luke be involved in a matter with my pupils?”

“I’ve heard all about his nobody charity case student.That’s the girl, right?”Another finger at Rey.

 _That’s it._ Rey gets right in Ben’s face. “My name is Rey.I’m not a _charity case._ Who do you think you are?” A pause. "You know what, don’t answer that.I don’t care who you are.You don’t talk to Dr. Kenobi that way, and you don’t speak to me like that.”She did not spend five years in a group home without learning how to deal with a bully.

Rey expects the argument to escalate.Instead, Ben’s response is baffling. 

“You don’t know who I am,” he says calmly. It's a statement, not a question, laced with curiosity instead of his usual arrogance.

 _I know you are an insufferable human being._ Rey doesn’t say. 

Ben doesn’t wait for her to respond, instead saying, “We’ll meet here tomorrow at 9am. Sharp.” 

Without another word, he takes his fancy briefcase and swings out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOUNDTRACK, FRIENDS!
> 
> Inspired somewhat by the following performances of HAYDN SONATA D MAJOR:
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WA1_fxpeEYU>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8_947s_7co>


	2. Intermezzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Ben for an early practice session, and runs into someone else.

_“You don’t know who I am.”_

For some reason, the words echo in her mind as she walks to Dr. Kenobi’s office the following morning. 

Rey was used to being nobody, an orphan.Who was Ben?Why should it honestly matter?The mystery man was clearly another protege of Dr. Kenobi’s, or possibly a young teacher.Still, that didn’t make him any more important than she, nor gave him the right to treat her the way he did when they first met.She refused to let herself be cowed.

When she got home yesterday evening, late after her shift, her roommate Finn was nowhere to be seen.She would have liked to have talked with someone about her experience with Ben and Dr Kenobi, and maybe share a little of the exciting news, but could hardly blame Finn for wanting to have a fun night out.Instead, she stayed up too late, tinkering on the piano and watching Netflix, waking up later than she intended and missing breakfast and coffee as she rushed out the door.

_“You don’t know who I am.”_

She puts the thought out of her mind as she makes it the rest of the way across campus. When Rey arrives, Ben is already there waiting.Dr. Kenobi is nowhere to be found.

He’s at the second piano, warming up.He’s dressed in the same neatly pressed black shirt and grey slacks, hair artfully unkempt.His broad body dominates the piano laying down arpeggios.He glances at her as she walks in in that arrogant, dismissive way of his, opening his mouth as if looking to accuse her of something, and finding nothing, closes it.Sure, she was definitely not looking her _best,_ in a pair of sweatpants and barely brushed hair, but she’s still a few minutes early, after all. 

“Hi Ben.Where is Dr. Kenobi?”Rey starts, looking around at the empty office.

“He’s out of town meeting an important donor with the dean,”Ben replies, not looking up from the piano.

“Ah,” Rey replies, a little confused.

Ben stops playing and finally looks up.“He’ll be out of town for a few days.In the meantime, he told me to continue your lessons.We can start the Mozart #21 for the performance after I’m more confident in your abilities.Show me what you’ve been working on.”

Rey feels her irritation rise.Deep breaths. 

“How about we start with some pleasantries first.”She tries to put a cheerfulness in the words she does not actually feel.She’s boiling.“Humor me.We didn’t actually get off on a great start, I think you can admit that?”

He stares, frowning.

“Maybe, what is your name?” She offers.“Mine is Rey Kanata.I’m from Jakku.I enjoy pepperoni pizza, playing the piano, and not being ordered around by strangers early in the morning before I’ve gotten a chance to get any breakfast in me.”

Whoops. _May_ have taken that a bit too far.

For some reason, Ben brought the worst out of her when it came to her temper.

Ben, thankfully, doesn’t react.“You know my name,” he scoffs, pushing the bench back and standing up from the piano.He is tall, way too tall, she thinks. 

“Ben?That’s it?” 

He doesn’t respond. 

“Well `Just Ben`,” she continues.“Why are _you_ here instead of Dr. Kenobi?Who are you?”

Ben looks a little uncomfortable.“I’m studying to be a conductor.Dr. Kenobi, as you call him, thought it would be instructive to have us work together.Have you ever played with an orchestra?” 

Rey shakes her head.Ben looks smug.

“If we’re done with the twenty questions, I suggest we get started.What are you working on?”

Rey sighs, resigned that this will line of questioning will go nowhere.She reaches into her bag and pulls out some music, the Beethoven “Tempest” Sonata.“I just started this a few days ago.”Ben nods, and points to the piano, indicating she should sit.

“Play the first movement,”he commands imperiously.

Rey’s nervous.She gives a glance to the man standing near her, then sits at the piano, closes her eyes, and takes a breath.Blinking her eyes open, she attacks the keyboard.

Halfway through, Ben interrupts from beside her.

“Stop. What are you doing.”

“What do you mean?”

“With your face.”

“My FACE?”

Ben gets right next to her, and puts his finger right on her cheek.She can smell his cologne, something subtle, woody and expensive.

“Yes, your face.You are making a face.We are not at a children’s birthday party.You are not a clown hired for entertainment.”

Rey rolls her eyes. _Are you kidding me?_

He goes on in his pedantic, imperious tone. “Rubenstein. Ever heard of him? He said when you sit down at the piano, you should play with dignity.‘Absolute character of music is nobility. Never a show of pompousness.’Your face matters.And you look like a clown when your mouth is hanging open and your tongue hits the corner of your cheek.You’re playing Beethoven.This isn’t a joke.”

Rey is two seconds from throwing her score at Ben when he sits down at the piano next to Rey.

“Have you ever played Brahms?Certainly, you’ve heard of this one.”

Kylo sits at the piano, and starts to play one of Brahm’s most famous pieces, the Opus 118 no 2 Intermezzo.

Rey hasn’t played much of late Brahms piano works.Technically, of course she could manage them. But the interpretation required a certain maturity Rey wasn’t quite sure she was capable of yet.. and perhaps evoked a thread of loss she was afraid to expose.

This piece was written for Clara Schumann, she recalls.It was widely known Brahms and Schumman had a passion for each other, but he was great friends with her husband, and their love was likely unrequited.For years he pined, refusing to marry.The piece, one of many dedicated to her, conveys that delicate ache, that existential yearning.

Rey listens, enraptured.Ben manages to capture all of this without being overly sentimental or exaggerated in the rubato, she notes. It was the perfect amount of restraint. 

He’s a wonderful pianist, Rey has to admit. Despite being kind of a jerkface. 

When he finishes, he pauses for a second. 

“Your playing. That was beautiful,” Rey gushes, without meaning to. 

Ben’s face is a stone.

“Imagine you’re on a stage,” he says slowly.“Playing this piece.Making that face.Do you think that screams dignity?” 

He makes an exaggerated mimicry of her facial expression, and she’s back to being ready to murder.

“You know what?”she cries, regretting her admission.“Fuck you, Ben whatever your name is.”

Ben actually smiles at her, as if he’s enjoying the rapport. _What is wrong with him?_

 _“_ Again,” he says calmly, a strange light in his eyes.“The first movement.Try to control yourself, this time.”

Rey begins the Tempest movement again.Feeding the music with her anger, she relishes punching out the bass melody with the tremolo — with perhaps a little too much enthusiasm, she admits to herself.She clenches her mouth, attempting to maintain a more neutral look on her face.She’s probably grimacing.

“Was that better?” She asks. Trying to keep the snark out of her voice.

“You’re angry,” he responds, amused.“Good.You can use that in this piece.But you’re not feeling the music correctly.It’s not all storm; there are breaks.You need more contrast in the _Largo_ sections.”

“Yes sir,” Rey says sarcastically. 

If he picks up on her tone, he doesn’t acknowledge it.“Also, you’re improvising again. This isn’t a cadenza.Beethoven wrote this to be played as written,” he accuses her coldly.

Rey blinks back tears of frustration.Her emotions were night and day with this frustrating man.It was too much.

“Is that all?”Unable to control herself, she stands up, shoving the piano bench back.

She feels Ben’s grip on her wrist, stopping her.

“Don’t go.”

She looks at Ben, who is staring at her intensely. 

Softly, he continues, “I enjoyed your interpretation very much.And only a few days?Remarkable.How long have you been playing?” 

Her arm is burning where Ben is touching her.For a moment, she's painfully aware it’s just them in the room. The Brahms intermezzo is still buzzing in her ear.She stares at the fingers wrapped around her, the same ones that moments ago were stroking the keys, and the image is juxtaposed in her mind.The words strangle in her throat.

Rey doesn’t get the chance to respond.She’s standing there with Ben still gripping her arm when they both hear movement from the doorway, and look up at the same time.

Standing in the threshold is a beautiful tall young blonde, maybe in her late twenties.She’s staring at them with ice blue, judging eyes.Perfectly coifed and clothed in a suit that looks expensive and tailored, she is put together in every way that Rey is not. 

“Well, if it isn’t Ben Solo,” the beautiful woman drawls.Her voice is rich, sophisticated.Like she grew up with the access to the best education, like she not only belongs here, but owns it and every room she enters.

Rey feels the blood rush to her cheek. _Who is this woman?_

“Victra?” Ben replies.He knows her, then. There’s a flash of panic in his eyes for his second, Rey swears.After a second, he releases Rey’s arm, and they are both standing there awkwardly.

Composing himself, Ben continues flatly, “What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask the same of you, _Kylo,_ ” the woman responds in a teasing voice.“When I heard you were a student at Niima, I could hardly believe it.The great Kylo Ren.Teaching little mice how to play scales, are we?”

 _Kylo Ren?_ Rey wonders.Her eyes move back and forth between Ben and the stranger questioningly. 

“Enough,” Ben snaps.“She’s not a mouse.Rey’s a pianist.She’ll be soloing with a student orchestra.” 

“Hmm,” Victra responds in that condescending drawl.“I’d heard you were studying to be a conductor, but really.The student orchestra?This nobody?It’s beneath you, Ben.My father could have you conducting a world class orchestra.If you’re looking for a soloist, there’s a wonderful pianist we’re sponsoring, he won second Prize at the Chopin competition—”

Ben’s eyes flash daggers as he interrupts.“Get out, Victra.I want nothing to do with you, or your father.”

The conversation between Ben and the woman continues to escalate before it is interrupted by an audible rumble. 

Rey’s stomach.

 _Should have really grabbed some breakfast,_ she curses internally.

Both Ben and Victra look at Rey.Her face reddens in embarrassment.

“Your mouse is hungry,”Victra laughs mockingly.

 _That’s it._ Rey thinks. _Enough of this._

Before anyone can stop her, she runs to the door, pushing the woman out of the way and leaving her things.She hears the woman huff indignantly as she storms past, but doesn’t care.She needs to get out of that room put some space between herself and Ben Solo, or Kylo or whatever his name was, and get back to people who treated her like a respected human being. 

She wipes a tear away angrily as she barrels down the hall and back to her apartment on the other side of the campus.Behind her, like the echo of a closing note, she thinks she hears Ben call her name.


	3. Barfight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous!kylo coming up :)

The next day, Rey heads to the practice room at her normal booked time.Unfortunately, practice is not productive.She can’t concentrate, and finds herself aimlessly moving from song to song as she pours her frustration into the piano.Five o’ clock rolls around, and she gets up to leave, her emotions still rolling like a heavy storm.

Standing outside the door, waiting for her, is Ben Solo. 

He’s holding her things.

For some inexplicable reason, Rey feels relief. 

“You forgot your music yesterday.”He says, hesitantly.Thrusting forward the bag she had discarded in a hurry. 

His posture is different today.He looks almost frazzled.His perfect hair is more mussed than usual, as if he slept that way instead of spending ten minutes with a brush and expensive hair products to achieve the effect.

“Thank you,” she says coldly. She takes her bag, and moves to leave. 

Ben blocks her with his massive body.A whiff of that expensive cologne. 

“Wait. We need to talk.”

Rey sighs. “I’ve been thinking, too.When he gets back, I’m going to tell Dr Kenobi you should find another soloist.I’m.. not ready.”

“Don’t,” he clenches his fists. 

“Why? You clearly think the same thing, Ben.Or Kylo.Or whoever you are.” 

He closes his eyes.“Rey, I’m sorry.I can be a little… intense.Can we go somewhere to talk?”

Rey is almost too taken aback by his apology to respond.

“Umm… I have to go to my shift in an hour.”

“You have a job?”

“Yes.I bartend at The Pig & Whistle,” she responds, referencing a local bar.Niima was a college town and it was filled with them.The owner, Unkar Plutt, was a total dick, but it was a popular place and the tips were really good. 

Ben persists.“Are you hungry?Let me buy you something to eat.” 

Rey could always eat.It was practically her religion to never turn down a free meal.But she wasn’t exactly eager to spend time Ben Solo.He was 3 out of 3 in terms of acting like an asshole, and that was usually more than enough to be a strike out for Rey.

But, Ben’s different today.He’s apologizing.Something of his normal, imperious air is deflated. 

Rey’s kind, forgiving nature gives way.

After a beat, she agrees.“Okay. There’s a diner on the way.” 

Ben relaxes and nods. 

The diner is a short walk away.It a favorite with local students, Rey being no exception.Rey gets her usual burger with bacon. Ben orders a salad with chicken breast.When the waitress leaves after taking their order,Rey decides to start first.

“So… Kylo Ren? Is that an alias of yours?” 

“It’s a name I used when I was performing.”

“Performing?Piano?Or something else?” 

“Yes,” he turns his head away.

Rey marvels.Ben Solo (or Kylo Ren) was a performing artist.Why was that name so familiar?Was he famous?She’d have to look him up at home.Confessedly, she was not as up-to-date on the classical music world as she should have been. 

“That’s amazing!”Rey exclaims.“I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised, I have heard you play.You are very good.How long have you been playing piano?”

“I started when I was 5.”

“A prodigy then,” Rey teases him. 

“I hate that word.”Ben says, stabbing a piece of lettuce.Rey smiles, because finally they agree on something. 

“It’s not as glamorous as it sounds,” he adds slowly. “Performing.Every free second of your childhood consumed by practice.The need to improve.It can be… lonely,” he confesses.

Rey nods.She knows something of loneliness.

“So why conducting, then?”

Ben shrugs.“It’s been a dream of mine for a while.” 

“So… How do you know Dr. Kenobi?”

“He’s a family friend.He was a mentor to my grandfather, actually. ”

“You have a musical family then?”

“You could say so.” His lips twitch, amused.

“Well, how could I know?” Rey says between bites.“We’re not exactly on friendly terms.You haven’t done much more than criticize my playing.”

“Criticize?” He raises an eyebrow.“I was instructing you.”

Rey snorts.“If you say so.You have the bedside manner of Darth Vader.” 

Ben smiles.There’s a lull in the conversation. 

“I think you are an extraordinary pianist,” he finally says, the words imbued with deadly seriousness. 

Rey feels a warmth bloom throughout her entire body. 

“Thank you.But, I mean… there is so much more I still need to learn.”She turns her eyes away.“That woman the other day was right.You can find someone much more experienced.I’ve never even played with an ensemble.Nevermind an orchestra.”

“No,” he responds softly, but firmly.“I want to make music with you. ” 

Suddenly she’s looking at him, and recognizing, for the first time, a man looking at a woman. A very tall, very good looking man.And his eyes?Well on anyone else, she’d describe them as smoldering.She finds it hard to reconcile the vibe she’s getting now with the impression she was 100% convinced of a day ago: that he thought she was worth no more of his attention than an ant. 

So she looks to change the topic.

“Who was that woman the other day? The one who knew you?”

“That is Victra Snoke.”He says with distaste.

Snoke, Snoke.Why was that name familiar?

Oh shit.Snoke auditorium.There’s a whole building named after the family at Niima.Confirming Rey’s initial impression of her: she must come from a wealthy family. 

“How do you know her?”

“She and I…” his eyes turn away. “We used to perform together.”

“Hmm.”So the beautiful woman is a musician, as well. 

Rey decides she does not like Victra Snoke. 

“Before coming to Niima, you studied under Luke?”Ben says the name with distaste.

“Yes.He… donated an old piano to my group home.”She ignores the tone.“I started lessons with him, after that.”

“He took you on?Why?”Luke was a performing artist in his time, famous in his own right.He did not take on many students, and definitely very few pro bono.Rey had always felt extremely grateful.

“When he came to present the piano, he played a demonstration for all of us.A Schumann piece.About Strange Lands and People.Then asked for us to come up and try the piano. I think he was expecting all of us just to bang on the keys a bit. I… was able to repeat the piece from my head.Not as well as he, mind you.”She adds, blushing. 

“So you can play by ear.”A pause.“How long have you been playing, Rey?”

“Well,”She thinks.“I met Luke when I was fourteen.”

He looks funny.“That was the first time you touched a piano?”

“Well… yes?”I mean, Rey didn’t exactly grow up with the kind of soft, comfortable life that rich looking Ben Solo must have had.She was just happy her foster placements weren’t entirely abusive, content to collect the government paychecks and keep her marginally fed and clothed.She quickly disavowed herself of the illusion she could expect family, or love.

“Is that so.”A pause. “You have no family.”

“No.I…” she flashes back to a memory of her at age five.Her parents leaving her with a neighbor to babysit.Waiting for them to come back, and they never did. Later finding out that they had died in a tragic car accident.“I don’t.”

Ben nods slowly, as if he could possibly understand, with his life of privilege.

“What do you want to do, Rey? After you graduate?”

Rey pauses.“I want to be a teacher.”

“A teacher?”He looks like she’s grown an extra head.

“Yes.Teach piano.”She admits, shyly, giving voice to her dream.She thinks of kindly Dr. Kenobi.

“That’s….no.That’s absurd.Impossible,” he says dismissively.

“No?”

Rey is indignant. How dare this guy?Shitting on her hopes and dreams?Was she not even good enough for that?

She gets up to leave, and moves to fumble for some money to pay her part of the check.Ben stops her.

“Where are you going?” Ben Solo actually looks confused at her reaction.

“I have to leave.I need to get ready for my shift.Wednesdays are busy.”

Ben stands up, throwing a hundred dollar bill on the table.“We’re not done talking.” 

Rey was pretty sure she was done. “Well, I”m sorry, I have to go do _my job_.Unless you want to wait until afterward.My shift ends at midnight.”

“Fine.”

Rey doesn’t believe he’s serious.She just shakes her head, assuming Ben will suddenly realize he has better things to do like, go attend the opera or a fancy art gallery opening or something. 

Instead, he follows her.

She walks the block and a half to The Pig and Whistle, trying to convey her indignation in her footsteps.Ben Solo, with his massive stride, has no problem keeping up.

She notices his look of distaste at the floor that’s probably covered with a fine layer of ten years of alcohol, broken glass, and vomit the half-hearted mopping jobs have failed to pick up.At the back, there’s a small stage with an upright piano tucked to the side, some microphones, and audio equipment that was equally covered in layers of grime.

Rey goes behind the bar and starts to prep.Ben, obnoxiously, seats himself right in front of her. 

Rey sighs, breaking the silence. “Are you really going to stay here? I have to work.”

“Does this establishment not permit paying customers?” 

Rey scoffs. “Well, what do you want?”

“Do you have any red wine? A Barolo perhaps?” 

Rey laughs.“Are you serious?”She points to the three 15$ bottle red wines on display behind her.“Those are your options.Go nuts.” 

Ben makes a face, then chooses the cabernet.Rey opens the bottle and pours, then returns to slicing lemons.Rey can’t help but smile as he looks completely out of place. 

The bar fills up quickly.Wednesdays are open mike night, and even in a city of many open mikes,The Pig and Whistle has the reputation for being one of the longest running and most popular in the city.Talented students from Niima and the other surrounding colleges come to show off, or blow off some steam. There’s musical talent of all type, everything from local bands to singers, plus spoken word and comedy.Unkar Plutt capitalizes on this to full effect, either bribing or _discouraging_ the popular regulars from going elsewhere.

The night progresses.Rey is extra busy at the bar pouring drinks.A few girls try to talk to the attractive, brooding dark man in front of her, but he brushes them off with his usual arrogance.Eventually he resorts to outright ignoring them. At one point, when the tenth girl tries some version of “hey handsome, you want some company?” he just pulls an iPad out from his fancy bag and plants his gaze on it to underscore the point. 

For some reason, this makes Rey smile. _Well at least I'm not the only one he’s a total prick to._

He must have some scores on his iPad, Rey concludes, because he’s annotating it with his Apple Pencil.Every now and then he glances up at her as she refills his glass.

Late in the evening, one of her regulars shows up.Poe Dameron.Poe is a show-off violin student from Niima.At Niima, he plays in the advanced orchestra as first chair.Here though, he’s a member of a local band, “The Resistance,” with a couple of other Niima students.They mostly play pop covers, but they have a regular following.It doesn’t hurt that he’s ridiculously good looking, with luscious tight curls, a dark complexion, and an effortless charm.

He also loves to flirt with everything that has a vagina.Rey included.He walks right up to the bar, putting him smack next to dark and broody.

“Hey Rey, another busy night?”He opens, looking around.Rey is already pouring his usual, a vodka soda, and has it ready at the bar. 

“You know it,” Rey chimes, pushing the drink to him.She grabs a bar towel and wipes down the bar. 

“How have you been, beautiful?The rabble here isn’t giving you any trouble tonight, are they?” He glances at Ben. Face still deep in his iPad.

Rey laughs. “No Poe, it’s been pretty tame.”

“Hey, I need a favor.” 

At this, Ben looks up from his iPad.

“You play the piano right?”Thumb gesturing over to the upright on the dias.“We’ve been working on a cover of ‘Lovely’, that Billie Eilish jam.I have been tooling with an arrangement that is _guaranteed_ to make the ladies swoon.You’ve heard Rose over there,” nodding in the direction of a cheerful looking, if tiny, girl.“she’s a soprano that has a voice that puts Billie’s to shame.I wanted to test it out on the crowd here, but Emma—,” their usual keyboard player, “—got an emergency text from her mom and she had to split.You know the song right?”

Rey loves that song. “I do.” Rey smiles.“But I can’t.Plutt would have a conniption. I have to man the bar.”

Ben’s attention is fully diverted from his iPad now, staring at her fixedly.And glancing over at Poe with a distasteful, judging look that she’s seen before.

“Plutt is a piece of work,” Poe scoffs. "You can take ten minutes though.Let me talk to him.” 

Poe walks off to the front, where Unkar Plutt is talking to the bouncer at the door.Rey watches Poe engage in some heated interaction, at the end of which, Plutt grudgingly nods. 

Poe returns with a triumphant smile on his face.

“There! You have permission.C’mon Rey, let’s go.It will be fun.I wanna see what you can do.”

Rey moves from behind the bar reluctantly.She feels Ben’s eyes on her as she walks up to the dias at the front of the room.She sits at the piano, recalling the opening chord progressions for “Lovely.”She’s sung the song in the shower maybe a hundred times, so she has no doubt she can play it, and it’s not a complicated accompaniment.Still, her stomach is filled with nerves.

Rose positions herself at the lead microphone on stage.Poe winks at her, affirms the key, and tunes his violin as she lays some notes.

She watches and he nods at her to begin. 

There’s a second of terror as she puts her right hand on the piano.She takes a breath, then starts to play the lead in of broken thirds. 

Rose’s voice comes in.

 _“I thought I found a way… I thought I found a way out,”_ Rose breathes into the microphone.

Poe was right.Her voice. It’s beautiful.The crowd immediately settles.

Rey relaxes into the music, adding additional accompaniment in the left hand.When the part where Khalid normally comes in, Rey can’t help but lean into the microphone near her piano and lend her backing voice.

Poe adds his take on the string accompaniment as well, and it’s wonderful, Rey thinks.He’s also has a commanding stage presence, working the crowd at the front of the stage.The girls in the front go crazy. 

There’s a break in the vocals, and Poe executes his violin solo.Rey watches with admiration.He turns directly toward her, meeting her gaze and nodding.Rey takes his cue.She improvises a variation on the theme on the piano in response.He catches it and adds his own extended flourishes.Over the music, Rey thinks she can hear the cheers of the crowd in approval.

By the time the song is over, the crowd has reached a complete hush.

The silence doesn’t last long.Soon the room is filled with a loud whoop of clapping and clinking glasses. 

“THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!”A man in the front calls.

Rey stands up, and Poe walks over, dragging her to the front, then clasps her hand along with Rose’s.They all give a playful bow.

Rey looks toward the bar, and her heart stops as catches Ben’s gaze.He’s staring.At her.His face is unreadable.

As they walk back to the bar, there’s more than a few “That was amazing!You guys were GREAT” for the members of the crew. Poe looks triumphant.

“You were fantastic, Rey!I didn’t know you played so well!” Poe croons.

Rose agrees.“Really great Rey! Wow! I loved your improvisation.It’s like you and Poe were on the same wavelength.You’ve never even rehearsed that song with us!”

Rey is still flushed with the nerves and high of the performance, but manages to turn redder at the praise. 

“Rey and I really _connected_ on stage.”Poe’s eyes are suggestive. “I’m gonna have to make sure Emma has an ‘emergency’ she has to leave for more often,” he winks, bumping Rey’s shoulder playfully. 

Rey blushes even more.

Beside them, Ben still stares.He stands up, rising to his full, intimidating height.

 _Don’t open your mouth_ , Rey prays.

Unfortunately, the idiot does. 

Ben looks at Poe directly and states with the hauteur Rey is now very well familiar with:

“You’re too stiff on your tremolo.You need to use less of your forearm.” 

“Ah, a critic! There’s always one of them.”Poe says, laughing.“Who’s mister loner here?” Thumbing toward Ben.

“Um, that’s Ben,” Rey interjects, heart racing. “He’s a student at Niima also.Dr. Kenobi has us... collaborating.Ben, meet Poe Dameron.”

“Is that so,” Poe drawls, a playful glint in his eye.“Well, mister critic.Perhaps you’d like to demonstrate how it _should_ be done. “

He hands Ben his violin and bow.

Ben stares at it.The tension is almost palpable.

Rey attempts to break it.“Ben, you don’t have to do it, Poe’s just being an ass.”

Ignoring her, Ben takes the instrument, examines it thoughtfully, then brings it up.

He demonstrates a beautiful tremolo on G, perfectly controlled, staring Poe directly in the face.

“This is a nice instrument,” Ben murmurs approvingly.“Maybe too nice for its keeper.Why you would bring it into a disgusting rat cave like this?”

Ben pauses, then shifts into playing the _andante_ theme in Paganini’s transcription of “Nel cor più non mi sento.”The melody sings impossibly tenderly with the delicate left hand pizzicato plucking accompaniment. He moves with a grace that belies the technical coordination needed to execute the phrasing.Like there are two hands on the violin, not one.

Dameron’s face drops.

“Ben, that was… that was amazing!”Rey gushes.“I didn’t realize you play the violin so well?”

Ben hands back the violin to Poe, who is now staring at Ben in recognition.

“You’re… you’re Kylo Ren.”There’s genuine awe in Poe’s voice. “Your performance of the Bach Chaconne on youtube, I think I watched it fifty times when I was learning it.Honored to meet you, bud.”

Poe offers his hand. 

Ben doesn’t take it. 

Poe’s face goes dark. 

“I guess the stories are true.You really are an arrogant piece of shit,” Poe spits.

Ben doesn’t react.He starts to pack up his things, and somehow already has Rey’s bag in hand as well.“Rey.Let’s go. I believe we still have some things to discuss.”

Dameron’s not done, however. “Where have you been Kylo? For the past five years? “Are those rumors true?You’re washed up and burned out.Lost your contract with Snoke Artists, did you?” 

Ben ignores him.He grabs Rey’s arm, and is dragging her out. 

“Got to fuck that pretty violinist though. The CEO’s daughter… Victra, is it?I heard you two were an item…” Poe calls out from behind them.

As Ben drags Rey to the door, Unkar Plutt moves to intercept their path.“Rey! What are you doing? I need you to close up…” 

But Ben ignores him, pushing past him and through the door into the street, holding Rey with an iron grip.

“Hey!”Rey blubbers, trying to wriggle out from the vice of his fingers.“Let go of my hand!”

Ben ignores her, marching in an unknown direction with furious purpose.With his long strides, Rey has to practically jog to keep up.

“Ben?” She tries again.No answer.

There’s a look of barely controlled fury on his face.But he still doesn’t respond. 

“Ben?” No answer.

She tries another tactic. 

“KYLO, then? What the fuck?” Rey ventures, nearly screaming at him now.

Ben stops then, and turns toward Rey, still grasping her wrist. _Oh shit shit shit._ He drops their bags to the sidewalk with a careless thunk.

His mouth is flat as his dark eyes search her face.

His look is predatory. 

Rey shrinks back a bit, hitting the brick wall of the building behind her. 

He still hasn’t let go.Slowly, he takes her hand in both of his, and brings it inches from his face. 

He turns her hand over slowly, examining it as if it’s a priceless piece of art. His soft fingers brush against each digit, then the palm, his eyes boring with intensity.

Rey is too shocked to move.She exhales a breath she didn’t know she was holding in.

“Ben,” she breathes out, softly now.“What are you...”

Suddenly, his lips brush gently against her knuckles.Rey shivers, the rest of the sentence caught in her throat. 

Ben leans even closer.Their chests are touching, and Rey wonders if he can feel her heart exploding out of her chest.

“Stay away from Poe Dameron,” he warns, dropping her hand.

He then picks up her bag, shoving it into her hands, turns around and stalks off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack!
> 
> [Billie Eilish - lovely ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1Pl8CzNzCw)  
> [Paganini - nel cor piu non mi sento ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNVkRy64teA)
> 
> also apologies if I got anything wrong, I don't know shit about the violin (or orchestras) lol


End file.
